Talk:Kate García (Video Game)
Kate Being Determinant? So, here on the page, it says she's determinant. How can she die? Determinant doesn't always mean death, its if a character has two or more didn't status. Episode 3 ends with Kate being alive if you took her to David's house or unknown if you tired to escape she gets capture. Twdg Randall 66 (talk) 19:02, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Relationship. Alright, because people are being babies I'm going to explain why it's more than likely the relationship starts if you kiss her. Well, first of all before the apocalypse there's definitely some form of tension especially in the flashbacks after she cuts her hand, she forcefully holds Javier's hands which you could infer to stop the bleeding, but there's nothing really to add to that aside from the fact she gets comfort from being with Javier. There's the fact she openly says she wants to go with Javier if he mentions he wants to travel after leaving David's place when he can get back on his feet, she pretty much jumps the gun and almost begs him to let her go with him, if Javier asks if she's serious she almost plays it off as she was joking cause she's married to David, she seems almost insulted that Javier would ask if she's joking which she really tries to play off but you can tell she's hurt. The general interaction between them throughout the story definitely shows sparks of the romantic tension, the fact after she's been shot she continues to joke about going on their trip which she seems really desperate to do. Then obviously before that, the big damn kiss, if it were just a fling I doubt Telltale would go to such extremes of showing the tension growing between the two characters, I've personally witnessed this between two people quite close to me. They were definitely interested in each other but never acted on it at all until one of them had nearly a fatal accident at work, not exactly the same case but what I'm getting at is; until there was something seriously life threatening like when Kate, Gabe and Mari were attacked did the opportunity for them to kiss arise, something akin to what happened to two of my close friends. And waaaaaayyy back in the day from when I was a little lurker on here, we'd added aspects of the romantic tension between Lee and Carley which follows a similar route with Javi and Kate, it just never developed enough due to Carley's (stupid) untimely death to be considered a relationship. Telltale are literally spoonfeeding the hints and the idea of the determinant relationship breakthrough for Kate and Javier, so it's almost poor quality to try and argue otherwise, saying it could be a fling is pretty stupid when it's going into such a layer of development within their characters and the story. And saying "Well, Telltale never confirmed it" again, is pretty stupid; because if we're REALLY going onto that, where's the confirmation from Telltale that Duck is Kenny's son? Where's the confirmation that Jane actually had a sister and she wasn't making stuff up for Clem to feel sorry for her? We can't rely on Telltale to inform us of every aspect of the game, it's obvious there's something more than a fling between the two. Swalko (talk) 22:17, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, first things first; you need to stop being so condescending, calling people babies isn't going to get us anywhere. Second off, we are debating Kate and Javier's status, no need to bring in a real life example; for all we know, you're making that up as well. And third, while what you're saying is valid, there's still no real confirmation; perhaps when episode 3 comes out, we will get that, but as of now, we don't. Snivystorm (talk) 22:22, December 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I've more than a right to bring in something what follows the same context as of the thing what's being discussed, hell, another user brought something similar up when debating another character's status which for all I know could've been making something up. I find it almost insulting that you're insinuating that I'm trying to make something up to back up my point. While it's still speculating I'm fully aware, trying to say "Oh, it could be a fling" is also speculation and there's enough evidence to support it being more than a fling and a full blown relationship. Swalko (talk) 22:25, December 24, 2016 (UTC) ::It wasn't me who said it was a fling, I said it was speculation. I think the point that user was making was that it can be interpreted in different ways so it's not concrete evidence, whereas with Lee and Carley, Lee canonically admits he "was fond of her". Regardless, I'm sorry you feel insulted but it's the point of debating. We'll just have to wait and see what episode three brings I guess. Snivystorm (talk) 22:38, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm a tad on the bench about this, I can see both points about this. Like, it's still technically speculation. But I'd say there's more than enough evidence to dictate whether or not you can spark the relationship. Personally I'd suggest getting more community input, lest you want the admins to lock the pages, that's my suggestion anyway. And from what I recall, it's not canon for Lee to say he's fond of Carley, you can just brush it off, granted it's been years since I played Season 1 so I could be remembering it wrong. Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 22:49, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, more community input would be better, but at the end of the day, I guess it's only a minor thing; I don't want this to escalate into s full blown argument. As for the Lee/Carley thing, if the player talks to Katjaa about Carley's death (if I remember rightly) Lee admits his affection for her regardless of what the player says beforehand. Snivystorm (talk) 22:56, December 24, 2016 (UTC) ::There's a major difference between debate and flat out saying someone could be lying to back up a point, the entire notion itself is quite offensive to say the least. Swalko (talk) 09:30, December 25, 2016 (UTC) ::We are here to debate the credibility of their relationship status, not to talk about real world examples; I just want us to stay on task. Snivystorm (talk) 14:08, December 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Figured I'd weigh in here and give my opinion. Personally, I think it is fine to list that they're in a relationship, as that is what is implied in game. Either way, I've locked both pages for the time being, until we can come to a conclusive answer and/or we get confirmation from either Telltale or from the next episode. --Devinthe66 (talk) 17:04, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I personally don't feel the pages need locking over this issue; there's still tons of things to expand on both of their pages so waiting for confirmation could leave the articles unedited for months. It's just a few ignorant users who aren't taking the time to check out the talk page. Perhaps an announcement would be a more preferable way as you can highlight a thread that everyone will see so no one can deny not knowing about this issue? Snivystorm (talk) 17:10, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Good point. I suppose I will leave them unlocked unless things get too out of hand. I don't believe an announcement is necessary, however. Anybody who removes the relationship between the two will receive a warning and if they decide not to listen, they'll be blocked. --Devinthe66 (talk) 17:24, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Might be worth warning User:DeviousMaya then, they seem to be the only person who has an issue with it being listed. Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 17:25, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Agreed. For users who do similar, should we report them here as well or just report to you directly Devin? Snivystorm (talk) 18:56, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Report them directly to me, as I get the notification if I receive a message. If they are left here, it's possible I may miss a couple. --Devinthe66 (talk) 19:05, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alrighty, will do 8) Snivystorm (talk) 22:15, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Kate's Status Kate's Status With the Episode 5 promo being released, people are unsure if she is a zombie or just burned. Since there is no unanimous agreement I think we should put her status as Unknown. FlashEmperor 15:24, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Alive Alive Shouldn't it be unknown due to we do not know if she dies or not, Last time I put Determined for David I was told we do not assume fates by trailers :If you've seen the promo art, it's revealed that Kate survived with some heavy, severe burns. Also, sign your posts. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 08:05, May 21, 2017 (UTC) You said that kate survived the explosion why does her eyes look so different and her face is grayish does that mean she is a zombie or it just changed color or what Er...burns are a thing. Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 16:59, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Then should I wonder why her hair has remained intact? WolfLord315Leave a Message�� My Wiki ��Community Central UserpageDiscord Server WolfLord315 23:44, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Telltale fucked up.Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 00:54, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Undead Shouldnt Kate be listed as Undead as well? I thought there was a choice whether or not to put her down. -Jack7809 (talk)